Vincent "Skylar" Dejon
Vincent Dejon "After all this time.. my life will never be the same." "You know shit's bound to happen when I'm bored. You guys of all people should know that by now." His past is mostly unknown, but he just appeared out of nowhere and into the Graveyard, where he was promptly booted out, into the open arms of Sev and the gang. His theme song is Natural Killer Cyborg in the normal Mother 3 soundtrack, while his alter self's theme is FFIX's Dark Messenger/Darkness of Eternity.. History (Not much to say here.) Vincent was one of the remaining survivors of the Human Chimera Project headed by the Pigmask Army. His research, notes and even some of the top scientists who worked there never knew something like him was being made concealed deep within the lab. He busted out, immediately finding a safe place to rest but his memories flashed out of who he was and what was he made for right before he stumbled into the Graveyard and meeting who would soon be his family, Kurousu and Tank. The three talked for a bit, and decided to explore the lab and tiny bits and pieces of recollections surface again and Vincent realizes who he really is. Now, he uses the power that the scientists created within him for justice, fun, and his personal amusement. Personality and Relationships His personality is a bit off the edge (okay, sometimes fucked up, but we won't go there shall we?), but most of the time he can think clearly and can do just fine by himself. He often acts the role of the "leader", but he really wants is someone to look up to. His personality can also change with the changes of his phases and how he uses them. Here's a few of how his relationships go with other people in the Lair : Kurousu - His "sister", not really biological, but he looks up to her a lot even when he doesn't show it. He ends up protecting her nearly everytime there's a fight though. Tank - His "brother" and he shares a "friendly" rivalry with him. He often makes fun of him, knocks him down but that's just because he respects him in a brotherly way. Vincent is supposed to live with him, but often times he's out training and rarely ever sleeps at his bed in Tank's house. Altair - Often times calls him "Sempai" because of his superiority. Not much can be told. Sev - Likes to hang around him, he considers the giant robot one of his best friends because he's funny and helped him train once. Ninten- Not much. D< PSI and abilities Most Chimeras from the Project can use the PHASE system, but Vincent's special blueprints allow him access to a variation of PHASES. PHASE II - strength is a little increased, but his speed is increased more. PHASE III - strength and PSI is increased more but his speed stays the same from Phase II overPHASE I - PSI and strength are increased dramatically, he starts taking damage from the PHASE overPHASE II - Vincent loses most of his reason, but can still be told what to do and can still think for himself. PSI, strength and his other abilities are amplified through the roof. He can use a variety of PSI, but mostly offensive PSI such as Thunder, Freeze, and Fire. He also learned StarStorm through extensive training and he knows only basic healing PSI. However.. he does know another form of power. Through Personas(I WILL NOT EXPLAIN BECAUSE IT IS SHIT LONG), he can conjure up parts of his psyche manifesting power to aid him. He often mixes his PSI and Persona power to perform heightened attacks. Hold Your Color - The Alter Ego issues Vince had been part of the active rescuing of some of the Lair's "troubled" inhabitants. Their minds are ravaged by counterparts of them who seem to want one thing; the destruction of their host. It all started with SK, when her 4SI sides started to fight for control over her powers. Vince, being the bravado-addicted retard he is, rushes in to the rescue of SK. Next up is Joseph, who Vince decided to go step in and be a hero again. Long story short, he "killed" Joseph, leaving him with a trauma that won't seem to go away. And that trauma led to the next victim; himself. Evil first stepped in and tried to suppress the situation, but when the original Vince felt the determination in the link that Fuel and Joseph once shared, he prompted the duo to use his powers, ending up in a fight between the alternate Vince, and Fuel+Joseph&Vince, Evil and Red 'Ten. The side with Evil won, because of a conclusive decision the original Vince made. "If this is what it takes, then I'm willing to put my life on the line!" And so he did. Using up most of the very energy keeping him alive as a last-resort weapon against his alternate self, the battle was won. And, using the leftover energy, he revived Joseph back from the dead. The cost? Vince's life. He ended up escaping from the afterlife with the help of Sakido and Buwaro, though. Fuck Up the Timeline (One Gadget at a Time.) Basically, Vince built a crack pairing gun that would instantly make two people regardless of gender fall in love with each other. So far, the gun's brought on several influxes to the timestream, causing a child between Kurousu and Ninten, a missing Tank, and quite possibly Joseph's time traveling is justified by said acts of mischief. But too bad, Vince also got hit by the gun after pairing up Wayne and Klonoa, Tank and Lucas and Fuel and SK.. then a hilarious sudden Kurousu and Ninten, before Koss decided to steal the gun from him and pair him up with a random person, who just so happened to be Tru. Yep, there you go. Happy? Misc. *Vincent really likes waffles and coffee. (He even accidentally started the end of the world because of his coffee addiction. He helped end it later though.) *His favorite weapon to use is a baseball bat that's just been used only once. He found it in a junk heap and has been using it ever since. *He's often high too. God knows how he does it and why. *GODMOD TOKENS. GET THEM AWAY FROM HIM. I SWEAR TO GOD JUST DO WHAT I SAY. *Oh, and his weakness is Caramelldansen. D: *He also has a personal rocket launcher that launches New Year Eve's Bombs instead of rocket missiles. *YET AGAIN, somehow Kama has idolized Vince due to his actions with four Gizoids, a rocket launcher, and a trigger happy finger. *crazy!Seph, before his death dubbed Vince as a murderer. Then again, wasn't he built for this kinda thing? >.>;